cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dissolution of the United States of America
This is a PDS-related event. Do not add your nation if you are not part of PDS. The Dissolution of the United States of America is a major historical event that occurred in the early 21st century when the USA fell. It is one of the key distinguishing events of the Post-Dissolution Sphere, an out of character term to refer to roleplayers who follow or recognize this event as well as several other factors. The former superpower was soon succeeded by several nations which claimed sovereignty over all or parts of the former lands of the USA. Generally, most of these "successors" have overlapping areas which often lead to disputes. The decline in power of the United States of America started in 2004, and it completely dissolved by the year 2006. Factors There were many factors that played a role on the decay of the United States of America: #Economic recession/depression #Military competition #Internal unrest #Too many people to rule over #Opposition from non-Westerners #Disease epidemics #Secessions of various non-recognized states #Loss of allies as they also dissolved #Lack of national will Successors Feel free to add your nation if it is part or entirely part of the former lands of the United States of America. #United States of JBR #Union of Midway Status is disputed as the Union of Midway only controls Midway Atoll. They only claim sovereignty over the Midway Atoll. #Frankmerica #Bermuda Union #Central Kingdom #Californian Union #Kern #Louisiana Federation #Deltoran Republic #Portlandia #Bowasia #Tidewater (The People's Republic of Tidewater) Causes The causes that led to the dissolution of the USA remain controversial among scholars, although most agree that the economic crisis, ongoing wars, and subsequent widespread riots led to the collapse of the American government. Because of this, many cities became city-states that often fought with each other. Over the course of time, some city-states united as reconstituted states. Several countries claimed to be the complete leader over the entire USA, while others were restricted to smaller regions. Despite these disputes, nearly all of these nation-states are now living peacefully with each other. This constantly confuses the peoples of overlapping nations, however—as they don't know who to serve or conquer. Unification of former USA Although the complete re-unification of the USA has been proposed or attempted, no country has successfully conquered all of the former lands of USA. Because of this, many will claim all of the land without any actual attempt to unify all of the territories because of the fear of war, and lack of support from the people and leaders. Solution to Unification As proposed by several scholars and cartographers, sovereign states that existed and claimed a particular land first would have the right to claim all such lands. However, this may not be the case when a younger nation may have a better stance in terms of settlement and military occupation, and could also be supported by other nations. Although the true way to identify which country is the true "sovereign state" remains under debate, many countries create "factbooks" to make themselves better known to others (doing this also allows others to support that country over lesser-known ones). Further reading Category:Nations of North America Category:Disputed territories Category:United S of America Category:Robertography Category:History Category:Deltoran Republic Category:Union of Midway Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere Category:History of the United States of JBR